A new kind of vampire
by Daisywoo
Summary: Sophie is 17 years old when she is suddenly changed into a vampire after one horrible night. But as she finds out she's not the same as the rest of her kind. She's a little different.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is a start to a story I found on my computer. If you like it and would like me to continue then please review I do have some other could be chapters for this story that I did in drabbles. Don't know whether you have had the experience of having fantastic great ideas that you have to write the scene in your head then and there or not but I have on many occasions. So now I have some could be scenes for this story stored away on my computer. So yes if you like it please let me know. **

**Prologue**

I just couldn't believe my friend Dana sometimes. Well I say friend she really isn't a true friend. And this is what I'm talking about. The thing I couldn't believe is that every time she's with Chad or any other people she ignores me. Apparently and I quote 'We can't be seen together. I don't want people knowing we are friends.' I know right I should just get rid of her but thing is I can't. I have no other friends to talk to and none out of school either. The likes of Polly Hunter put an end to all of that. Polly Hunter is a religious nut. She goes around school witnessing about the bible and if she knows anyone that's done something sinful it would be round the school in seconds. Anyway she started a vicious rumor about me when somebody told her that my mother is an alcoholic. Which is true but no one didn't need to know about it. But Polly did and she made out that I drunk to and took drugs. She also claimed that I lived in a trailer park which I didn't. Truth is I live in a house three bed to be exact but no one ever spoke to me to find that out. Anyway I'm the school misfit that just didn't fit in so having Dana has a friend meant a lot to me even though she isn't a proper one.

As I arrive at the school on my bike I spot Dana talking to Chad. I quickly park my bike and chain it to the pole before carrying on ahead to my locker ignoring Dana just like she tells me too. When I reach my locker I take out some books that I needed for my English class. I turn to look to the right side of me and see Elena Gilbert with her friends Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes. Elena used to be a cheerleader along with her other two friends but when her parent's died it kind of put paid to that. I never really spoke to Elena or any of her two friends. All I know is that they are popular but for some reason she seemed to interest me. She used to go out with the head of the football team but then she broke up with him and started seeing this really gorgeous guy named Stefan Salvatore. Anyway there were times I wished I was her.

That night I went out with Dana to a club. Dana's idea of course. We danced and drank. We talked to a group of guys in which one started getting touchy feely with me something that made me feel uncomfortable. Anyway I was getting quite tipsy and Dana seemed to disappear on me. The guys were on about going back to one of their places and the touchy feely guy got me to go back with them. I knew I shouldn't of but I felt myself being led there. Once there that was when the guys pounced on me. I felt them ripping at my dress and once they had that off their hands roaming my body. I hated it. I can remember crying and screaming which seemed to egg them on further. They beat me and then took it in turns to rape me till I passed out. When I woke I can remember feeling slightly different. I could hear really well. And I felt hungry for some reason. I get up from the floor and see blood my blood and notice some other traces of blood along with the men's bodies all lying there their throats ripped out. I notice then that I wasn't wearing any clothes. My thighs were bruised and bloody. My whole body hurt. I head into the bathroom and spot a towel and put it round me. I wondered who had killed them. I find one of the men's t shirts in a drawer and put it on. I pick up my teared dress along with my panties and bra. The smell of blood was making me attracted to it which I didn't understand. I stand over one of the men's bodies seeing a pool of blood next to him I crouch down and dip my fingers into it and suck the blood from my fingers. Once that happened I was gripped by pain with my gums they started hurting like something was happening to them. I look in the mirror and notice my eyes had gone dark and that there were veins around my eyes then that's when I saw them Fangs. I had fangs like a vampire. I could feel myself healing too and when I looked all my cuts and bruises were gone. Shocked and very frightened I zoom out of there which I guess was vampire speed and head home. Now I didn't notice it then but I could walk straight into my mum's house. I didn't need an invite like other vampires do.

Since that night I was plagued with nightmares. I had no idea who turned me and to be fair I was frightened. I didn't go to school the next day or the next then by that time it was too late as school broke up for the summer.

At first I wasn't dealing very well with being a vampire. I kept hearing my mum's heart beat over and over again till in the end I had to go out. I remember walking around town till I heard this man threatening this girl in an alley. Anger took over me and I headed down the alley.

"Hey you in trouble?" I asked the girl. She looked frightened and I could sense it too. She looks at me and nods her head to say yes.

"So what if she is? What can you do about it?" The guy asks laughing at me. I saw red then and made my face change. I then pounced on him and bit into his neck drinking his blood and making sure I drained him. I then let his body slump to the floor licking my lips. The girl watches me petrified. I turn and look at her my human face returned.

"You best get home." I tell her. The girl then runs off. I then head home feeling a little guilty about killing that guy but thinking he deserved it.

My names Sophie Parker by the way and I'm 17 years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and quite slim. I like to wear skirts, leggings and short sleeved tops and sometimes in the summer depending on my mood I will wear summer dresses.

Now you got the information of my past and my name plus some info about myself let's get to my future.

**Well that's it. Hope you liked. **


	2. Chapter One: Present day

**Here's chapter two isn't as exciting but next chapter I will speed it up a bit by doing two months later. Klaus won't be in it til like maybe another chapter. **

**Chapter One**

**Present day**

Today is the first day of the summer. I have nothing planned. My mum doesn't really go anywhere and my Dad well he don't live with us. Anyway I decided it would be fun to go out there and find myself a summer job. Just thinking earning some cash would be good so I could go shopping. Another thing I can't do with my Mum not earning enough to give me some pocket money. My Mum works yes but as a cleaner every morning. Something I'm quite glad that Polly didn't find out. I mean what a field day she would have with that one along with my Mum being an alcoholic.

I headed out the house wearing a denim shortish skirt and a top. I went round the shops first of all but no one needed anyone to work for them. Then I stopped by the Grill and headed inside. I see Matt Donovan there behind the bar putting some glasses back there.

"Hi do you know if there are any jobs going here over the summer?" I ask him.

"Uh yeh I will just get you an application form." He smiles at me heading out back to do just that. While he was gone I took a look around me. I had never exactly been in here before. I could hear everyone chatter around me even hearing some of the conversations really well especially if I tune into them.

"Hey here you go." Matt says from behind me. I turn back to look at him. "Thank you." I say smiling at him taking the form from him.

"I will give this back to you as soon as I get it filled out." I say.

"Okay cool. Look forward to seeing you." He smiles at me. I then walk away from him. As I come out the grill I spot Dana with Chad again. I blank her completely but then spot Polly or should I say heard her. She was banging on to her friends about another girl at school who had apparently been sleeping around.

"We should all pray for her otherwise her soul will go straight to hell." She chirped to her friends.

I quickly hide myself behind a phone box watching her sneakily. Suddenly I hear Dana's voice from behind me.

"Aww look its Sophie." She says to Chad. Polly hears her and automatically looks over and smirks at me.

"Oh look another one we need to pray for. Hello Sophie." Polly sings songs to me.

"Oh hi yourself." I say to her smelling the scent of her over powering perfume which was starting to give me a headache.

Chad laughs. "Polly there's no point praying for her haven't you heard she's going straight to hell." He says spitefully.

"Uh no Chad if anyone is destined to hell it's you." I say to him thinking he might be right that I could be going to hell since I'm a vampire and all.

"If you say so." He laughs not caring what I said.

"Oh well Sophie I wouldn't worry and it's no one's place but God's to say whether you can't be saved or not." She says to me.

"Mm okay if you say so Polly. Now if you don't mind, I have some really important things to do." I lie walking away from them and heading back home.

I didn't much like Dana drawing attention to me. She must have known I was hiding from Polly. She knows how much I hate her.

Later I head out again taking my now filled out form to Matt. I see him with Elena and Caroline as I head up to him. He smiles at me.

"Hey that was quick." He says spotting the form in my hand.

"Uh yeh I guess so." I smile handing it to him. He takes it and puts it behind the counter.

"I will make sure this gets to my boss." He says kindly. I notice Elena looking at me.

"Hey do I know you?" She asks.

"Uh I'm not sure. But I know you." I say to her shocked she was evening talking to me.

"You're Sophie aren't you?" Caroline pipes up.

"Yeh." I say not sure where this was going.

"Oh yeh you're in my English class." Elena smiles at me.

"Yes that would happen to be it." I smile back at her.

"You want to hang out with us?" Caroline asks. I look shocked at her.

"Um okay only if you're sure?" I say to her.

"Course I'm sure why wouldn't I be?" She asks.

"Just people don't seem to like me." I say to her.

"Well we aren't the type of people to judge someone by what we hear about them." Elena tells me leading me to a table.

Matt comes over. "What drinks can I get you all?" He asks.

"Coke for me please." I reply as I sit down next to the window.

"And us please Matt thank you." Caroline says talking for Elena too as she sits in the seat opposite me.

"So tell us all about you." Elena smiles at me sitting next to Caroline.


	3. Chapter Two: Two months later

**This story is set in season three of the Vampire Diaries just in case there was any confusion. I also changed my mind at waiting to bring Klaus in so he's here in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Two**

**Two months later**

It's been two months since everything changed for me. I'm now friends with Elena and Caroline. They also introduced me to Bonnie who's also my friend now. Elena and Stefan seem to be no longer together in fact I haven't seen him in a long time. They were like the epic love story of our school year. Which is kind of sad really as I thought they were going to be together for like a really long time.

I got the job at the Grill and became friends with Matt and Jeremy. Jeremy is Elena's brother. He seems pretty cool. I also met Stefan's brother, Damon too. He hangs out with Mr. Saltzman at the bar. Mr. Saltzman by the way is my history teacher. Who also happens to be my fave teacher in the whole school.

I don't really see much of Dana she tends to keep out my way now I'm hanging out with Elena and Caroline. Although Polly still gives me looks. It's quite funny really as one day she saw me hanging out with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie in the cafeteria and came over to us.

"_Hey everyone" She says looking round at Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. She then turns to me. "Sophie." She says not smiling. "So um I got an invite for every one of you but sorry Sophie not for you as I didn't even think you were a part of Elena's gang." She explains. _

"_Polly I don't want to seem rude but I don't think Elena or I or even Bonnie would want to come to your party." Caroline says interrupting her smiling at her. Polly looks shocked. _

"_Oh why not?" She asks. _

"_Because you're not a very nice person. And well Sophie here she is a part of our 'gang' as you put it and well if she can't go we can't go it's that simple really."_

"_Yeh and to be honest we don't want to go. In fact we are having our own party." Elena smiles at Polly._

"_You are?" Well fine. I really don't care if you come or not." Polly says then walks away. _

"_Aww guys you didn't need to turn down her invite because of me." I say to them._

"_It don't matter. To be fair Polly annoys the crap out of us."_

"_Yeh she tries to push what she believes in on to us and I don't really like it." Caroline tells me. _

That day was great because then I realized that these girls actually thought of me as their friend. More than Dana ever did.

A week later it was prank night for the seniors and Caroline was getting everyone together to set the pranks up. I was sat in the gym watching everyone set things up. I wasn't exactly joining in to help instead I was painting my nails which I decided to paint black. Suddenly I heard someone shouting:

_"_Attention, seniors! You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." I turn to see who it is which is a guy who is holding on to Elena's arm. I stay where I am intrigued by it all. I sigh then continue to paint my nails.

"You two. I remember you." The guy says to Dana. He spoke in a thick British accent.

"I`m sorry, who are you?" Dana asks him confused.

"Oh, don`t worry, I wasn`t in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up please Dana." The guy says to Dana. Dana does as she's told.

"If she drops her foot Chad I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" The British guy asks Chad. Shocked at what I heard the British guy say to Dana I look up from doing my nails shocked at what the guy says.

"Don`t, Klaus. You don`t have to hurt anybody." Elena says to him.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." He says suddenly spotting me with the nail polish in my hand.

"Are we interrupting you love?" He asks me.

"No you can carry on." I tell him looking at him thinking 'So you're Klaus.' Caroline had told me all about him saying he was the reason that Elena and Stefan split up but didn't exactly say how he did it.

"Sophie you better go." Elena tells her looking anxious.

"Elena sweetheart be quiet if the girl wants to stay let her stay." The guy smirks.

Dana is having trouble keeping her balance her foot nearly goes down on the floor she cries 'no' I felt for Dana and so wanted to help her but thought it may ruin her image so I didn't.

"Keep it up." Klaus says to her.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asks worriedly.

Klaus fold his arms and sighs "Stefan's on a time out." 'So Stefan is back in Mystic falls' I think to myself has the gym doors open and in walks Bonnie and Matt who is holding a box.

"Bonnie get out of here." Elena says nervously. Klaus vampire speeds behind Bonnie and Matt.

"Ah I wondered when your show up. We can now get started. Ah Dana you can put your foot down now. Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus tells them. I sigh disappointed that Chad didn't beat Dana to death. I didn't much care for her now not since I found out it was actually her that told Polly about my mother. I look around at everyone wondering what is actually going on here.

"I assume you're the reason why Elena's still walking around alive?" _'Is Elena supposed to be dead?'_ I think to myself confused.

"That's right if you're going to blame anyone blame me." Bonnie bravely tell him.

"There's no need for blame love. Just your witchy interference seems to of caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem going to have you find the fix." Klaus says just as a blonde walks in holding a struggling Tyler making everything seem more confusing.

"Get off me." Tyler tells her.

"Shut up." Rebekah tells him.

"Like you to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus tells them introducing her. "Word of warning she can be quite mean." I look at Rebekah thinking she's quite pretty.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah tells her brother shoving Tyler towards Klaus who grips him tightly around the throat.

"Leave him alone." Elena says through gritted teeth angry that Klaus is doing this.

"You going to make me." Klaus yells at her. "Going to make this very simple." He says walking Tyler to stand in front of them spinning Tyler round to. "Every time I turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He says before biting into his wrist. Tyler watches worriedly. Klaus forces Tyler to drink his blood by holding his bleeding wrist to him. Everyone watches in horror including me thinking this guy is ruthless.

"I need you to find a way to a way to save my hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake." He says as he stops Tyler drinking his blood and puts his arm around his neck then putting his other hand around Tyler's mouth. "You better hurry." He says as he snaps Tyler's neck making Bonnie, Matt and Elena gasp in horror as Tyler falls to the floor dead. Matt looks up at Klaus seeing him smile pleased with himself. I couldn't believe my eyes at what just happened. I stand up going over to Bonnie. I couldn't believe there was someone else like me in the room. I wondered if his sister is one too. I'm quite unsure what Klaus is though but I know he's part vampire. Klaus sits to the back of the gym watching them. I watch him closely wondering if he knew what I am. I so wanted to go over there and talk to him but I knew it would seem odd to Elena and Bonnie and Dana so I stayed put. I look down at Tyler not quite believing that he is or was a werewolf.

"He killed him." Matt says to Elena.

"He's not dead. Klaus fed him his blood to turn him into a vampire." She says.

"And if Bonnie's successful he will live through his transition. Go on then go fetch your grimwers and your enchantments and what not." He says getting up from the benches and walking over to the two girls. "I will hold on to Elena." He says grabbing Elena's arm. "For safe keeping." Elena looks at Bonnie to give her the go ahead. Bonnie nods her head then turns to leave. Matt gets up from the floor going with her as they run.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger." Rebekah says to Klaus looking at Elena as she walks round her to face her. "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough Rebekah take the wolf boy elsewhere would you." He tells his sister as she smirks at Elena. Rebekah then picks up Tyler's arm and starts dragging him off.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing." He says into Elena's ear.

I then decide to sneak out to find Rebekah thinking I could perhaps ask her questions but couldn't find them to begin with but then eventually found them in one of the science rooms. I stumbles across her with Caroline who is standing next to Tyler who is now awake and in Transition.

"Tick tock goes the gym clock." Rebekah says to Caroline and Tyler. "Oh look who's joined us." She smirks turning to look at me.

"Well it wasn't much fun in the gym." I tell her taking a seat on one of the tables.

"Why what didn't you like?" Rebekah asks me smirking at me.

"The fact that your brother is quite mean." I tell her quite plainly. Caroline looks at me with a sad look upon her face. I give her a small smile.

"You okay?" Caroline asks me. I smile at her.

"Yeh I'm fine a little freaked out but I will be okay." I smile at her.

"Why are you freaked out. Thought this would be the norm for you." Rebekah scoffs at me.

"Um no as I never knew this stuff happened here. And I still have no idea what is happening." I say to her.

"Well just in case you didn't know already vampires are real, werewolves are real and hybrids are real too." Rebekah smirks at me.

"Right now I know." I reply thinking 'wow' and wondering what were hybrids.

"Tyler's a werewolf well was think Klaus is trying to make him into a hybrid." Caroline says tearfully.

"And Caroline and I here are both vampires in case you was wondering."

"What? You're a vampire?" I ask Caroline shocked forgetting to ask her what a hybrid is.

"Yep." She says simply.

A little bit later Klaus walks in. "Well, the verdict`s in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asks.

"No, I`m fairly certain it means the opposite. Call it a hunch." He says as Rebekah pulls Caroline away from Tyler holding her arms. "Elena`s blood. Drink it." He tells Tyler holding a vial with Elena's blood in. as Rebekah holds Caroline in place.

"No nono Tyler don't" Caroline tells him trying to fight against Rebekah. I watch feeling bad for Caroline and Tyler.

"If he doesn't feed he will die anyway love." Klaus tells Caroline. "Consider this an experiment."

Tyler looked scared and frightened. "It's ok." Klaus tells him softly. Shaking Tyler takes it from him. "There we go." Klaus says watching him closely as Tyler puts it towards his lips and drinks it. 'Good boy." Klaus tells him as Tyler then holds his chest falling to the floor knocking things flying as he does.

"Tyler." Caroline says worriedly. "No." She cries struggling against Rebekah as Tyler cries on in a world of pain slowly putting himself in the kneeling position holding his head in absolute pain. Klaus watches closely as Tyler falls back onto the floor withering in pain. Klaus crouches down watching as Tyler looks up his eyes yellow and his fangs on show.

"Oh that's a good sign." Klaus says. I watch in horror thinking how evil Klaus is. But a tiny fraction of my mind thought how gorgeous he is has well. Guess I'm sucker for the bad boys.

That night I head home my head spinning. How come I never figured out Caroline is a vampire. How come they never showed me this hidden world before? I felt maybe they didn't much like me after all if they couldn't trust me with their big secret. Then again can I tell them my big secret? I wonder why none of them sensed what I am. I know Rebekah must of def sensed what Caroline is. I felt more confused than ever before.

**That's it please review let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey sorry this chapter took so long. Had a death in my neighbourhood and since I knew the person that died it knocked me for six so that's why it took so long. **

**Chapter 3**

**The meeting, the hybrid, and the new close friend. **

I'm on my way to the boarding house of the Salvatore's after receiving a text from Stefan. Apparently they are holding a meeting there. I had no idea how I got sucked into it and how Stefan got my number. I knock on the door when I get there. Stefan lets me in.

"Sophie hey thanks for coming." He frowns at me letting me in.

"Hey Stefan." I smile walking into the room. I see Elena and Damon already there I smile at them both saying 'hi'. I also see Caroline with Matt and Bonnie. I smile at them too. And sit myself down near Elena.

"So Stefan why are we all here?" Elena asks him.

"Klaus. We need to come up with a new way to kill him." Stefan explains. Which didn't still explain why I was here as I knew I would be no good at killing anyone that wasn't human.

"And when since did you want to kill him? Thought you was his new lap dog." Damon tells him.

"Ever since he took my free will." Stefan answers firmly. I wasn't sure I like this Stefan much. He seemed so empty and scary.

"So you plot to kill me." A voice says from the doorway. I look to see Klaus. He enters the room looking round at everyone including me.

"Klaus what are you doing here?"

"Tyler told me you were having an emergency meeting." Klaus informs him.

"Tyler of course." Stefan says looking at Caroline who whispered 'sorry' at him as he frowns at her.

I sigh heavily thinking this meeting sucked since the guy it was about is in the room so whatever we planned would not be a secret anymore. I go into my pocket and take out a strawberry and cream lollipop, taking the wrapper off and putting the lollipop into my mouth. Elena watches me do this.

"Can I have one?" She asks me looking at me with those doe eyes of hers. I smile.

"Yeh course." I say going into my pocket and taking out another handing it to her. She quickly unwraps it and puts it into her mouth sucking on it.

"These are my favourite." She whispers at me. "Mine too." I smile at her.

While this was going on Stefan and Klaus were just arguing with anther. Apparently Stefan had Klaus's coffins. Why would he have coffins? Did he collect them?

"Why does he collect coffins?" I whisper to Elena.

"He has his siblings in them." She replies to me.

"Why?" I ask shocked.

"Because he's a psycho." She tells me Klaus heard her as he looked straight at her frowning at her.

"Thank you Elena for your input love. You better hope I don't wake Rebekah." He smirks at Elena.

"Why what you do to Rebekah?" I whisper to Elena.

"I daggered her." She tells me simply.

"Oh." I say shocked. "So I'm not getting this at all." I say shaking my head confused. Elena sighs at me.

"Sophie don't worry about it." She tells me putting her hand on my shoulder.

Klaus pov

I found it highly amusing that Stefan was now on for killing me even though I can't be killed. Even going as far as stealing my sibling's coffins from me. As I enter the Salvatore boarding house I hear Stefan explaining to his friends why he wanted to kill me. I enter the room.

"So you plot to kill me?" I ask firmly.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" He asks me shocked to see me standing there.

"Tyler told me you had an emergency meeting." I inform him smirking at Caroline since it was her who told Tyler who told me when I asked him.

"Tyler of course." Stefan sighs looking straight at Caroline frowning at her. She whispers a sorry at him in hope all would be forgiven but the mood I see Stefan is in it might not be forgiven. I look round at all the others in the room and see the young blonde girl next to Elena. They were whispering together not taking any notice of the feud Stefan and I was having.

"Well I can see this meeting isn't going to go the way you hoped, Stefan." His brother spoke.

"I thought you more than anyone here Damon would want to have me dead." I grin at him.

"I do but even I know it's a suicide mission." Damon says to me firmly glaring at his brother.

"I just came for my coffins." I say to them.

"Yeh well that's a shame Klaus as I don't have them on me at the moment and as you can see they aren't here either." Stefan smiles at me glad to have something over on me. I glare at him then suddenly hear Elena call me a psycho.

"Thank you Elena for your input love. You better hope I don't wake Rebekah up." I smirk at her. She looks at me her eyes widening thinking of what Rebekah could do to her once she wakes up if I ever chose to that is since she found out that I was the one who killed our mother and not my father.

"Stefan if I don't have my coffins back by the end of today prepare for one of your group to go missing." I smile at him.

"Go ahead Klaus they don't mean anything to me." He tells me no emotion in his voice.

"Mm we will see about that." I say making my way out knowing he still cared for his brother and Elena.

**Sophie's pov**

Five months go by. In that time I grew closer to Stefan and I made a new friend even though he's a hybrid. Oh and I found out that I have a new neighbour who lives in the opposite newly built mansion cross the street from me. Bet you can't guess who that is?

Yep Klaus Mickelson. That's his surname. Quite cool isn't it. I love it. I can remember finding that one out by my own mother one night when she came home and told me where she had been.

I was sat on the sofa watching True Blood my fave TV programme at the minute that I could only watch when my mum wasn't around. Anyway she comes home all dressed up in a lovely evening gown.

"Sweetie what rubbish is that?" She asks me looking at a rather naked Eric Northman. "Aww my Sophie I don't think you should be watching this. What is it?"

"True Blood mum." I say to her. She then sees him pop out his fangs.

"Aww Sophie no defiantly not. You shouldn't be watching this at all. It has vampires in and vampires are very real and not to be fantasized about." She tells me grabbing the remote and turning it off.

"Mum no I was watching that. And how you know vampires are real?" I ask her.

"Because the founders committee told me which I'm apart of now." She explains to me.

"How you get to be a part of that?" I ask a little shocked.

"Well I just applied. Strange things kept happening around town so I decided to be involved in the town council and got to be a part of everything. And tonight I got invited to this ball ran by the Mickelsons. They are the new family that's moved in across the street from us.

"But mum there's no new family across from us just this guy named Klaus who lives with all his friends and maybe one sister." I say not sure about the last part.

"Yes I know. I met Klaus tonight. Handsome man he is too. And I met Esther his mum and his brothers, Elijah, Kol and Finn and then the sister, Rebekah." She smiles at me sitting down on the sofa.

"His mum?" I say shocked at that one. "And siblings." I finished thinking he must of let them all out of their coffins.

"Why wasn't I invited I'm your daughter?" I ask feeling disappointed. "And why didn't you tell me about it?" I ask again.

"Sophie honey I didn't think you would be interested in it." She tells me.

"Mum it's a ball course I would have been interested. Plus new neighbours with possibly boys around my age so yes I would have been interested." I tell her feeling totally left out.

"Aww well I'm sorry sweetie. And you know you're not allowed a boyfriend just yet." She tells me.

"Mum I'm 17."

"18 remember." She tells me firmly.

"Seriously." I say getting up from the sofa.

"Anyway I have invited Esther round for a coffee on Monday." My mother tells me.

"You have lovely." I say intrigued to meet this lady for myself. "I'm guessing though I will be at school when this happens?" I ask.

"That's right dear." She tells me wondering why I would want to be around for that anyway. I sigh then head up to my room. Sometimes my mother does just not get it. I would have loved to of met Klaus's mother just to see what she is like. I then decide to text Elena.

"What's this about a ball? And how can Klaus's mother be around in this time period?" I ask her. She soon then calls me.

"Well in the fourth coffin was Esther and the witch in her time preserved her body in the coffin which only could be opened with two generations from the witches blood line which was Bonnie and her mum so that's how Esther came to be here and she was the one who organized the ball."

"Oh right. I found out from my mum." I explain to her although she never asked.

"Oh right. She was there wasn't she? Think she may have a crush on Elijah."

"Oh great. Soon I may have an original step father fantastic." I joke to her.

"Lol he's not that bad." She replies.

So that was how I found out Klaus's surname now on to my new hybrid friend and how I met him. It happened when I was walking home from school. He was outside the new building's gates across the road from my house. He must have noticed me as he came over to me.

"Hey that your house?" He asks me pointing at my house.

"Um yes." I say to him.

"I'm Connor I live in that house over there." He says pointing to the mansion.

"Cool." I say going to continue on my way but then he carries on talking.

"Yeh my boss I guess is the one that is having it built." He says not seeming to know what to call the person he called boss.

"Oh right. Are you going to school here?" I ask him.

"I'm really not sure." He tells me.

"Well I have school right now so I need to go." I say looking over to his house and seeing Klaus come out of the mansion.

"Oh my goodness. Please do not tell me that's your boss." I say to him. He looks over at Klaus also.

"Uh yep that is. Why do you know him?"

"Know him yes I freaking well do. I think I best get to school now bye." I say walking away from him and at such a high speed. I just couldn't believe that Klaus lived opposite me.

Anyway not long after that Connor started at the high school and well I and he are now friends which I guess is okay.

Now for Stefan well reason why he and I grew close is because he found out my secret. I was conducting this experiment on how long I could go without blood for and well it didn't go to plan quite well cuz I got very hungry. I could go a couple of days but not three day or five days which I did do but yes got very hungry so anyway when I couldn't take the hunger pains anymore I followed this girl down an alley and I bit her and Stefan caught me. At first he was quite shocked that I was a vampire. He actually thought I got turned into one maybe that day but I explained no I had been one for a while now in which he got confused and wondered why he never sensed it. When I told him about my experiment he got even more confused and extremely worried. Since then he's been doing experiments of his own with me to see how different I am to him. Has it turns out he found that I didn't need a daylight ring like he does for the sun, I can taste food which he can't, I can feel the cold and hotness of stuff and he can't, I can go without blood for a time when he can't. So yes this kind of freaked him out but he isn't going to tell anyone. It's just our secret for the moment. He's going to help me where human blood is concerned but think it involves rabbits if so I and he are going to have a problem there. I can't kill cute and cuddly rabbits.


End file.
